


mop

by Qianlaw



Category: ALLPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianlaw/pseuds/Qianlaw
Summary: 是抹布，什么重口都有。自觉回避。





	mop

“Spider man，你终于落到我们手里了。”  
Peter的意识还不怎么清醒，他的蜘蛛感应疯狂提醒他要清醒起来，但似乎也并没有抵过强力迷药。  
Peter的状态很不好，他好像被双手双腿都被束缚着半吊在空中，眼前漆黑一片，嘴里还塞着什么东西让他无法闭拢嘴巴吞咽口水，涎水顺着嘴角流到下巴上。  
“You are so hot.”一个冰凉的东西贴了过来，Peter迟钝地反应了半天才感受到是一只手在抚摸他的身体，迷药干扰了他的神经，他有些眩晕恶心。  
“当他乖乖的时候总是最棒的。”另一个人贴了过来，他的手摸上Peter的左胸口，狠狠拧了一下，脆弱的乳头立刻红肿了一圈，Peter闷哼了一声。  
“不需要怜惜，药分量很足，不来点痛的可不能让我们的小蜘蛛爽上天。”  
“干到他失禁。”  
“真棒，阴茎已经勃起了，完美的弧度。”  
……  
无数双手伸了过来，Peter的大腿被强迫拉开，勃起的阴茎被紧绷着束缚在紧身服里，孔腔流出出透明黏腻的液体泅湿了他的紧身服。有人用刀子在他的胸部比划，冰凉又危险的触感让他的神经紧绷，反而刺激了助兴药剂在他体内进一步流散。Peter能感到冷汗从额头上浸出，热欲却无法抑制的一波一波上涨。  
刀子贴着他的乳肉划破了紧身服，几双手上来迫不及待涌上来，衣服不堪一击被很快撕得稀烂，有人贴上来用舌头舔吃他的乳头，有几双手抚摸他的腰身，不知道有几双手摸到他的双腿之间把玩他的阴茎。他的囊袋被毫不怜惜的揉弄肆虐掐咬，伴随着疼痛的却是可耻的更强的快感。  
“我们还需要前戏？”  
一个声音突然插了进来，那些手都离开了，一会一个人过来把他翻了过去，调整他的姿态让他的屁股高高翘起，另外两个手过来掰开了他因为有点缺乏锻炼而白软的屁股，露出有些瑟缩的菊穴。  
一个东西贴了过来，小巧玲珑，是一个粉色的跳蛋。小东西被手指随意的往里捅了两下塞了进去，一会一个细口插了进来，冰凉的液体被大股大股的灌输进了腔道，Peter能很清楚的感受到那些润滑的东西贴着他温热的肠壁滑进了他身体深处。  
还没等他反应过来，一个圆蛋形的东西又抵在了穴口，直径不小，Peter说不上来究竟有多大，那个东西不顾他身体的抗拒直接塞了进来，Peter痛呼，但远远还没有完，一个接一个更大的圆球连着塞了进去，挤压着之前那个小跳蛋向深处去。  
“这样会玩坏他的。”  
身后换了一个人，另一个手接过了道具，但他没有急着动，Peter突然死鱼一样挣扎了一下，很快就被人粗暴的按在了床上，他的乳头磨在粗糙被褥上，先前那个小东西起了他的作用，在Peter体内疯狂跳动刺激他的肠壁，也许到胃了，总之是一个领他感到可怕的深度那个人转了转拉珠，又往里面顶了一个。  
Peter难受的用胸口蹭着床褥，企图用疼痛缓解他的不适与恐慌，脆弱的乳头被磨得红肿生痛，快感却始终不听的刺激着他的大脑。他的口水胡乱的涂在被褥上，混杂着他因为快感而无法抑制的生理泪水。有人过来狠拍了一下他晃动着的屁股下流的吹了一声口哨，全部的人都笑了起来。  
“我们的小蜘蛛似乎已经等不及了。”  
拉珠被抽了出去，跳蛋继续在身体深处震动，后穴开始空虚的收缩想要吞吃更大更粗的东西，很快就有人就满足了它。  
粗大的阴茎一插到底，冲力顶着Peter又向前拱了一下，有人过来揪起Peter的头发让他抬头，口器被取了下来，带着腥味的阴茎凑在他的嘴边，他被强制抬起头打开了下颚，先是一个人的舌头凑过来湿腻的在他嘴里扫荡，然后那个阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。那个东西又粗又长，长驱直入直接插进他的喉咙抵着他的喉管，模仿性交的姿势开始在他嘴里进出。恶心的感觉再一次翻涌上来，身后那个人又开始粗暴的抽插，次次把他体内的跳蛋顶向更深更让他恐惧的地方，肠肉却出卖了他，一次一次吞吃紧缩，逼着在体内的阴茎不断的兴奋涨大。  
Peter被扶了起来，那个阴茎抽出了他的体内，射在了他的后腰上，很快又有一个人迫不及待的填满了那个小穴发出了喟叹。  
他被半抱着像把尿一样上上颠动一次次被操穿到底，迷乱的呻吟从他口中溢出。一个人拿着一个冰凉薄片贴上了他的乳首，开关被打开，短暂的点刺激后，Peter挺了一下腰，喉咙干涩的发出尖叫，阴茎抖了抖射出了浓稠的精液，其他人争着抢着把那些精液舔光。  
“如果一直这样射小蜘蛛会挺不住。”  
“套上阴茎环…”  
Peter的意识已经模糊了，他已经彻底沉迷在了性欲快感的高峰，阴茎破开他的身体又抽出，摩擦他的前列腺点，猛烈的性交放弃了一切技巧，粗暴的原始性交直接把他操得爽的双眼泛白。  
Peter的阴茎底部被固上阴茎环，皮带穿过他的睾丸固定住，他的不应期还没有过去，阴茎直接在他体内把精液射了进去，低于体温的精液打在他的肠壁上，一股一股进到更深的腔部。  
Peter被人扶着抽离了阴茎站了起来，很快又有下一根塞了进去，他被边走边操，周围的人都快活的笑出了声，那些人裸露着丑陋的性器看着他自慰，粗鄙的话语刺激他的耻辱心，他被顶着前进，扑进了另一个人怀里。那个人撸动他的阴茎，刺激他重新勃起。那个人的手指摸到他被操得汁水泛滥的后穴，在穴口边缘堪堪挤了进去。  
“放松，小蜘蛛，你一定可以承受两根的，哈哈哈哈。”周围的人都开始兴奋，操他的人也放慢的节凑，在他体内用龟头碾磨他的前列腺。那个人的手进来了一根，两根，直到三根。  
“我要进来咯？”  
撕裂的疼痛感伴随着另一根阴茎的进入席卷了Peter的大脑，他痛的双腿打颤站不住，身后的人扶住他把他夹在两人中间，对面的人毫不怜惜的插到了底。  
那个人凑过来舌头塞进他的嘴里，搅动他的舌头，两个人一前一后一进一出，精液混着血水滴在了地上。  
Peter怒吼，尖叫，很快都被迫变成了奄奄一息的呻吟低喘，他的阴茎痛得软塌又被操到勃起，底部被勒得发痛，他扭动身体想要逃离，却被两个人按住狠狠操穿，最终两个人在他体内一起把精液喷在他体内。吞吃了过多精液的小腹鼓起，像是怀孕显怀的孕妇，溢出的精液流出来顺着他的笔直双腿滑下。  
他被放开了，又有些人淫荡的笑出声涌了过来。


End file.
